The catalytic conversion of aliphatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process. The aromatization reactions can include dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking of the aliphatic hydrocarbons, each of which produces specific aromatic compounds. Aromatization reactions are intended to convert aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as paraffins, cycloparaffins, naphthenes, and olefins, to aromatics and hydrogen. Generally, aromatization processes are endothermic, and the necessary heat input affects the economics of the reforming process.
A variety of catalysts can be used to carry out the reforming reaction, all of which are subject to deactivation over time. For example, catalyst deactivation can result from poisoning, carbon deposit formation, or other similar processes. The reforming process can include a variety of process units to remove catalyst poisons. For example, a reforming process can include a sulfur removal system to remove sulfur from the hydrocarbon stream feed to the reactors. By removing the sulfur from the hydrocarbon prior to contacting the hydrocarbon with the catalyst, the catalyst life can be extended. However, sulfur removal systems can also require heat input, which further impacts the economics of the reforming process. Thus, there is an ongoing need for managing heat duty across catalytic reforming systems to improve the overall energy efficiency of catalytic reforming systems.